dragon_ball_sf_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Pan (Extended Universe)
Pan (パン, Pan) is a female Saiyan-Earthling hybrid. Pan's heritage is primarily Earthling, being the offspring of the Saiyan-Earthling hybrid Gohan and the Earthling Videl, thus making him 1/4 Saiyan. She is the older brother of Maaku and later the great grandmother of Goku Jr.. Personality As a baby, Pan was shown to be very playful and easily amused As a kid, Pan is an extremely confident child who is extremely independent for her young age, flying around the world without the accompaniment of any family or friends, showing little fear in the face of danger, although she will display behavior usual for her age, such as crying over losing at a fair game. As a child, due to her young age in the series, if the simplest of negative things happens to Pan, she can exaggerate its importance and set off her fiery temper. Simple mistakes, such as losing to a video game, can cause her to storm off or blame somebody else for her own mishaps without much of a second thought. Despite these tantrums, Pan does truly care for her family in her more sincere moments and will assist them any way she can. 'Appearance' In Dragon Ball Super as a baby, Pan's hair is tied in a tiny ponytail and has four strands of her hair on front and wears only a light pink onesie and a pink bib with her name imprinted. In Dragon Ball Z, Pan is seen wearing Goku's Turtle School Gi, given to her as a child. her short hairstyle resembles her mother, Videl and she inherits her black eyes from her father. In Dragon Ball GT, she has a hairstyle similar to her grandmother, Chi-Chi as it is shoulder-length. Pan wears a red midriff shirt, sports an orange bandana on her head, chains on the right side of her gray capris and purple finger-less gloves''. She wears a blue-school bag as well. In Dragon Ball SF, as a teenager she has a similar hairstyle as a teen but longer in length. she has a similar body build to her mother, Videl (during her teenage years), she wears a long Yellow and Pink shirt with blue tights and yellow boot 'Dragon Ball Super' 'God of Destruction Beerus & Golden Frieza Saga' In Age 779, while not yet born, she helps Goku become a Super Saiayn God alog with Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten. Pan is born later in Age 779 to her parents, Gohan and Videl in Satan City. After Frieza blows up the Earth, she is killed and later revived along with everyone else on Earth after Whis uses his temporal do over. 'Universe 6 Saga & Copy Vegeta Saga' Sometime later in Age 779, she goes with her mother and the others to the nameless planet to observes the Tournament of destroyers held by Beerus and Champa. after Team Universe 7 wins, she is later seen with her mother as Super Shenron and later returns to Earth with her family and Friends. After being kidnapped by Emperor Pialf and his gang, she learns how to use her ki and use the Flight Technique and fly around in space and return to Earth 'Future Trunks & Universal Survival Saga' After Future Trunks comes back to the past for help against Goku Black, she meets and plays with him during his visit to see her father, Gohan in Satan City. sometime after defeat of Future Zamasu, Pan is kidnapped by Barry Kahn after he is infected wagashi. she is later recused by her father, while he is disguised as the Great Saiyaman. with he rmother, she obersves her father's fight and cheers him on. A year later in Age 780, Pan is seen spending time with her family in Satan City, as her father and grandfather Goku prepare to compete in the Tournament of Power. After Team Universe 7's victory, she attends the party for Bulla with her family and friends. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Peaceful World Saga' During her childhood, Pan trained mostly with both her grandfathers, Goku and Mr. Satan. 10 years later in Age 784, Pan competes in the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai with her Grandfather and the others. With no Junior Divsion this time, she competes in the Adult Division with the adult fighters. in her match against Wild Tiger, she defeat him. After Goku and Uub leaves the tournament, she is later she sparring against her uncle Goten in a exhibition match, 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Black Star Dragon Ball Saga & Baby Saga' 5 year later in Age 789, afte rlearning of the Black Star Dragon Balls and Goku's change back into a adult. she sneaks aboard the ship and leaves with Goku and Trunks. After leaving Earth in the spaceship designed by Bulma a piece of the ship falls off and Goku, Trunks, and Pan are forced to crash land on the planet Imecka to get the parts needed to repair the ship. after confronting Lord Don Kee, They turn themselves in to the police and get brought to the palace. Once there Goku and Trunks and Pan incapacitate Gale, Sheela, and all of Don Kee's guards. Then Goku blasts his way into Don Kee's throne-room. Don Kee sicks Ledgic on the fighters after capturing Pan in an energy chamber. after don kee's defeat., they continue the search for the black star dragon balls. They find the Four-Star Ball in the tooth of a giant on Monmaasu and they go to the next planet. Another unnamed planet they find the Six Star Ball in the hair of the princess of the village, Leena after defeating Zoonama. After learning of the Luud cult and the Para Para brother, she is tured into a doll by Cardinal mutchy mutchy and later absorbed by the machine mutant Luud. after helping her grandfather goku defeat Luud she returns back to normal and help continue the search for the remaining black star dragon balls. After Giru convinces Pan and the others to land on Planet M2, they are lured into a trap against a group of strong Machine Mutants known who call themselves The Sigma Force. With Goku and Trunks captured, Pan infiltrate the machine base and disguise herself as a Myuubot. After fighting and defeating Nat, she is knocked out by Bizu. After the fight with General Rilldo, they learn of Dr. Myuu's plan's to take over the universe using a neo machine mutant called Baby. After gathering all seven Black Star Dragon Balls, the trio returns to Earth. By this time Baby has control of earth and has Goten and Gohan attack Pan. Pan then hides with Mr. Satan in the innards of Majin Buu. Later Pan along with Majin Buu and Mr. Satan go to the newly formed Tuffle planet in hopes of stopping Baby. Pan is attacked by her father and mother, Gohan and Videl, but is saved at the last minute by Uub. When Goku becomes a Golden Great Ape, she helps he regain his rationally and witness him transform into a Super Saiyan 4. Pan later gives Goku energy with which to recover so that he could fight Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta, which allows him to badly beat Baby and forces him out of Vegeta's body by blowing off his tail, and then with the energies gained from Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Pan, blasts him and his spaceship into the sun, killing him. 'Super 17 Saga & Shadow Dragon Saga' A year later during the 31st Tenkaichi Budokai in Age 790, Pan does well and makes it all the way to the semi finals. However, she withdraws from the tournament after fearing to take her grandfather Mr. Satan's place as his successor. Later in Age 790, Pan helps fight off the numerous villains that have appeared from the portal between Earth and Hell. she is later defeated by super 17 after attmepting to kill Dr. Gero along with Giru. After Goku set off to find the Shadow Dragons, Pan decides to follow him. The two combat (and defeat) Haze Shenron, Rage Shenron, Oceanus Shenron, and Naturon Shenron, with difficulties in each battle. In the battle against Naturon Shenron, Pan is absorbed by the Shadow Dragon, who uses Pan's power against Goku, putting Goku at a stalemate. Pan constantly begs Goku to finish off Naturon and forget about her, but Goku cannot destroy the monster in fear of losing Pan. Eventually, after tricking Naturon, Goku manages to free Pan and kill the Shadow Dragon once and for all. When the pair come across Nuova Shenron, Nuova easily knocks out Pan, but does not finish her off, instead wanting to fight fairly in favor with Goku. off screen she is attacked by Eis Shenron. Later, Pan along with everyone on Earth and some from other planets across the universe (the ones which Pan, Trunks and Goku had visited to retrieve the Black Star Dragon Balls) give energy to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb in order to finish off Omega Shenron. After Goku leaves with Shenron, Pan grabs his clothes, which Vegeta tells her to treasure dearly. After Vegeta leaves, Pan bids farewell to Goku. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Azure Saga & After Future Saga After the defeat of Omega Shenron in Age 790, Pan learns that her parents are expecting another baby. she and her family move back to Satan City soon afterwards. 9 moths later, she becomes a sister after her parents have their scond child (Maaku). After Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo return to Earth for a short break from the Divine Realm, she later attends Goten and Valese's wedding on April 4th in Age 791. Sometime before Age 797, customer claims that Mr. Satan's Telecommunicated Satan-style Martial Arts Course is worthless. The event becomes a big scandal and the Telecommunicated Satan-style Martial Arts Course is then re-branded as the Pan Fighting Network, with Pan as the instructor. 100 Years Later A Hero's Legacy At over 100 years of age, Pan is shown to be a spunky old woman still in excellent physical shape, though somewhat frailer. Pan trained Goku Jr. as she sees him having the potential to be just like his ancestor, and hence she is sometimes exasperated by his apparent lack of interest in training. When she falls ill and is admitted to a hospital, it sparks her decendant Goku Jr. to go on a journey to try and find a cure for her. Until We Meet Again Sometime in May, During the 64th Tenkaichi Budokai Junior Division's final match between her grandson Son Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr., Pan meets Vegeta Jr.'s mother, Bulma Leigh the current presoden Later, she sees Goku in the stands (now all grown up again and without a tail), and tries to find and talk to him, but Goku disappears in the crowd Techniques and Ablities *'''Flight – Pan can manipulate her ki to counter gravity and fly. *'Ki Blast '– A simple bolt of energy launched at the opponent. Pan's version is yellow. *'Ki Sense '- the ability to sense ki *'Telepathy' - learned from her grandfather, Goku *'Kamehameha '– The legendary energy wave invented by the great Master Roshi. *'Super Kamehameha' – An advanced version of the Kamehameha invented by her grandpa Goku. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - A powerful energy wave fired with her right hand. *'Maiden's Rage' – When angered by an enemy, Pan forms a ki orb on each hand and then combines them to unleash a huge ki blast *'Maiden Blast '- A short-ranged version of Maiden's Rage. *'Maiden Flash' – A weaker version of the Maiden's Rage. *'Reliable Friend '(also known As''' Maiden's Barrage') – Pan charges yellowish-orange energy spheres in both of her hands in a fashion similar to her Maiden's Rage energy wave and fires several powerful energy blasts at a very rapid rate. *'Maiden's Burst – An Explosive Wave technique. *'Feint Shot '- Uses Rapid Movement while moving sideways then suddenly reappears to fire off a pink-colored ki blast. *'''Masenko – An energy attack passed down from her father Gohan, who was taught the technique to him by Piccolo. Pan's version is red and orange. She is shown to use it on Baby, but it's not effective. *'Afterimage Strike' – A technique that allows one to move at high speeds and appear to disappear and reappear. *'Explosive Wave' – Pan uses an Explosive Wave on the planet M-2. *'Saiyan Spirit' – A Power Up technique *'Meteor Crash' - A powerful melee rush. *'Invisible Eye Blast' – Pan uses this to destroy an alarm going off on the planet M-2. *'Megaton Punch '- Her grandfather Mr. Satan's Megaton class punching technique *'Energy Wave Combo' - An energy barrage that allows Pan to fire 2 to 6 Ki Waves in succession. *'Charged Ki Wave '- A technique where Pan uses ki to regain stamina *'Justice Punch '- used as Great Saiyagirl *'Justice Kick '- used as Great Saiyagirl Transformations and Power Ups: 'Doll form' Pan is turned into a doll by Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy during the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga of Dragon Ball GT Great Saiyagirl ' The Great Saiyagirl (グレートサイヤマン, Great Saiyaman 3)' is Pan's transformation alter ego and an attempt to hide his true identity from his classmates when she attended school in Satan City. Category:Female characters Category:Saiyan-hybrids Category:Universe 7 Category:Z Fighters